Rage Of Darkness
Author: Hero Of Wisdom, more commonly known as Relyt Genre: Adventure, Action, Pseudo-Horror, Comedy Summary: Hell... that's all we could call it. They.. He just... just wouldn't stop. Simply, he didn't know how to. Killing... pillaging... genocide. That might be the correct word.. to describe his intentions. But who could blame him? Born from that banished bitch who... (mumbles) ... I mean, if i ever heard of something.. something so.. heretic! And the father? I don't even know what that thing is. I just heard the phrase with every step, '''it' melts the ground'' and the word hate in the same sentence when the queen was discussing it. That's something I don't even wanna comprehend right now. No, not with the damage his offspring just finished. Grand display! The real finisher! Damn bastard almost had did it, almost pulled it off. We could've paid a severely big price. I mean we did.. have.. and thats something were gonna regret but not something as regrettable as Extinction.... (giggles).... Just glad its over with. Bless that angel who gave her life for us to stop him. We're gonna have a grand funeral for her. Huge and in the heart of Hyrule. I heard they were dragging his body through some village of swordsman to have the finest and most skilled of men cut that little shit into pieces.. and then I believe to Death Mountain for the Goron's to ash it. But thats just a rumor for now. Please make sure that this gets passed through the years after my death. I promised my daughter I'd write a book about all my time I spent away at war with his army of evil. But Ty killed her as he went through the city that she lived in. Soldiers reported all the men were turned to bones while the women and children were tortured with various kinds of magic. Said in the end all the bodies had been left unidentifiable.......... Sorry.. Okay.. (clears throat) But as much as I want to do what she ask, I don't have much time left. I sustained a serious internal injury from the pressure of magic that he had released. The pain has slowly faded away with medicine.. That or death that's creeping around the corner. (chuckles for a couple of seconds) Well I think our time is up. I can see the very patient nurse losing her patience. Just please do tell the King and Queen this one last thing... Hell can only be conquered when we enter heavens gates. - General Oshana Li Eldin, East Commanding General of The Hylian Army Timeline: Alternate Zelda Universe Disclaimer: Some Nintendo here, some Relyt there. But its allllll dandy baby. Major Characters: Ty, Selene, Shatter, Felicia, Fonso, Eko, Darunia, Sonata, Japas, Andrea Minor Characters: Everyone else Rating: R - Romance, Blood, Profanity, Pseudo-Horror Chapters *Chapter 1. *Chapter 2. *Chapter 3. *Chapter 4. *Chapter 5. *Chapter 6. *Chapter 7. *Chapter 8. *Chapter 9. *Chapter 10. *Chapter 11. *Chapter 12. *Chapter 13. Category:Adventure Category:Horror